Icy Warmth
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: She was just a kid last time he saw her...but that was seven years ago before they were trapped on Tenroujima...now she's a grown woman a year younger than him. Will he go against his word to not ever have feelings for her? Can he protect her from the magic inside her that threatens to kill her with its strength?


**Disclamer: I don't own any rights to the plot or characters of Fairy Tail.**

**Claimer: Crystal however belongs to me. So if you want to use her for a story or a picture or anything, please ask. I hardly say no, but I'd like to know.**

**R&R.**

* * *

"Gray! Gray! Come play with me!" A small girl with shoulder length golden blonde hair and light blue eyes said as she stared up at him with a wide smile.

Gray peaked down at the little girl now hanging onto his arm with excited eyes. "I can't today squirt. I'm going on a mission today."

"Then take me with you!" She pouted, tugging on his arm.

Gray sighed and shook his head. "You're only ten Crystal. It'd be too dangerous to take you with me."

"But I like you! I want to be where you are!" Crystal said simply, not caring if anyone else heard.

He rubbed his neck as he looked down at the little girl sadly. He crouched down and stared at her in the eyes. "Listen, I'm too old for you. You shouldn't go after someone like me."

"It's only eight years," She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Gray felt badly because he knew how Crystal felt about him; he always has known. But he also knew that he wouldn't return her feelings; she was a child after all. He closed his eyes and grumbled, realizing he was going to have to be tough.

"Just give up," He said, standing up and stepping out of her reach.

She opened her mouth to argue, but he turned on his heel and walked off, not ready to deal with her tears if she started to cry.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Lucy asked, watching Crystal as she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. Lucy walked over to Crystal and crouched down. "It's alright."

"I know," Crystal said, putting her fist up in the air stubbornly. "I won't give up. I'll make Gray fall for me."

"Sometimes that's all you can do is to keep trying." Erza said, giving her a reassuring smile. She turned her glare on Gray. "But if you touch her at this young, I'll make sure you never feel anything again."

Gray paled as he looked at Erza's glare that turned his body to stone. He walked out the door with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy right behind him.

"Gray!" Crystal shouted, running up to Gray as he walked into the Fairy Tail building. "Can I go on the mission with you?"

"You can go on a mission when you figure out what magic you have." Gray said, calmly pushing it off as he ruffled her hair.

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but clamped it shut and grumbled. She smiled and followed after Gray, like a little chick after its mother. Gray sat down and began talking with Natsu and the group. Crystal looked back and forth between them, before climbing on the bench and wiggling under Gray's arm to plop into his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Sitting," She said, tipping her head back and smiling up at him innocently.

"Y'know, you shouldn't be sitting there," Gray said as he began to strip his shirt off of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Erza growled, her hair moving in the air and her eyes turning red like a demon.

"Wha? I'm not…" He stopped and realized his shirt was now in his hand and how it looked. "No! It's not what you think!"

"Ah! Gray! Here!" Crystal said, pulling out a necklace and putting it around his neck with his other necklace. "It's just like mine!"

"I have an announcement!" Makarov shouted, standing on the counter and waving his hands to get their attention.

He began to announce the new S-Class wizard competition for Fairy Tail, making Crystal hop off Gray's lap and jump up and down. He announced the names of who were chosen to be in the competition. When Crystal didn't hear her name, her energy seemed to escape her, and her body deflated in defeat.

Everyone began to wander off to talk about the competition and prepare for those who were going to be in it. Crystal walked over to Makarov and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Why am I not in it?" She asked sadly, pouting and batting her eyes.

Makarov threw his arms around Crystal, patting her head like she was smaller than him. "Crystal, you know why you aren't in there."

"But Grandpa," She said with a pout.

"You don't know your power at all. You can't use it." He told her, trying to make her realize.

"I know what my power is!" She argued, shouting, yet keeping it low enough only he could hear it.

"You say that, but I've only seen you use it once, and that was briefly." He said. "It could have been a fluke for all I know,"

"I told you why I can't use my power," She said, deflating.

"Because you promised your deceased family that you wouldn't use it?" He inquired, remembering what she had told him when she first used her power. "I can't put you in the competition if I haven't even seen your power. I'm sorry Crystal."

Crystal let out a breath and gave up, deciding to walk over to Gray and the group and listen to what they were planning to do.

"Master, she was on the list of those who were supposed to be in the competition." Mirajane pointed out, seeing through his ploy.

"I know. That girl…" He said, watching Crystal as she latched onto Gray's arm, making him look down at her confused. He saw her sad look and patted her head, pulling her head into his side. "All it took was that one time I saw her power. I've only seen that power with one other person. If she is who I think she is, she has the greatest power in the world. She doesn't even realize it. I don't want her to have to use that power."

"So you're protecting her," Mira said, looking at Crystal as she climbed on Gray's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing in joy. "I understand."

"It's horrible! Tenroujima exploded! It's gone! No one can be found." An informant told them as he slammed into Fairy Tail.

Crystal stood up quickly and stared at the man. "You're lying," She whispered, eye's widening in disbelief.

"It's true, no one can find them. The island and everyone on it are gone." He said sadly.

Fairy Tail was silent as they took the information in of their comrades now gone. A pin could be dropped and it would be heard everywhere in Fairy Tail. It was as if a part of Fairy Tail had died right then. None of them knew that it would change their way of living.

Crystal gripped her necklace in her hand tightly, feeling the energy it was sending to her gently and calmly. It's cool touch telling her everything was all right. "No, they're alive."

~Seven years later~

"I can't believe it! You're all alive!" Romeo said, running around them excitedly.

"This place has changed," Natsu said, looking around at the new Fairy Tail that seems to be just barely holding together.

"It's better than it was before," Macao said, huffing a sigh of relief. "if it weren't for her."

"I hear you're the fourth guild master now!" Makarov said with a happy laugh.

"Oh! You can have it back! It was just a formality to keep Fairy Tail together!" Macao said, trying to make sure Makarov didn't misunderstand. "Besides, if you want to be technical, I'm not the fourth guild master. The guild wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her."

"For who?" Erza asked, wondering who this new person was. "Is she powerful?"

"More so than we ever thought." Wakaba said smirking with his pipe smoking.

"Who?" Gray asked.

Macao and Wakaba opened their mouths to answer when suddenly the doors flew open and a body was thrown at the Fairy Tail team.

"Dammit! You bastards!" The girl shouted, standing up quickly and glaring at the doors.

Five men walked in, all huge and carrying great weapons in their hands. The girl standing in front of the Fairy Tail team had long golden blonde hair that sway with her movements; her light blue eyes gleamed in the light peaking through the door; and her body was one of extreme health. Curves in an hour-glass, long legs, thin shoulders, small waist, round butt, large chest, and her face was small and petite. She had the Fairy Tail emblem on her right breast, showing fully on the skin.

"Oh! Look at this lovely lady!" Loke said, coming out of the key.

The girl ignored him as the men began to smirk and walk towards her, wielding their weapons at her dangerously.

"Now just give us Fairy Tail, and we won't hurt you or anyone else." The leader said with a glare and sharp toothed grin.

"Like hell," She said. "Jet,"

Jet moved beside her and reached out, touching her hand and the others watched as she began to glow and wind blew around her. She disappeared suddenly before reappearing behind the leader, and kicking him away from her and into the wall. She screeched along the floor as she appeared before the team again. She reached back, thinking she was getting another one of her normal Fairy Tail members when her hand came into contact with Gray's sending a chill through her. Shivers rushed down her spine as she breathed in and blew out, sending frost at the men, before pushing her hand out and exploding ice in front of them, knocking them out of the building and into the town far off.

The girl turned around slowly, keeping a tight hold on Gray's hand as her eyes slowly looked at the hand and trailed up his arm, across his shoulder and to his face. Her eyes widened and tears sprung to the corners of them as she covered her mouth with her other hand.

"Gray!" She shouted, jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her legs locked around his waist as she buried her face into his neck and held the tears back, not letting them flow down her cheeks like they wanted to. Gray fumbled for words as he could feel her chest squishing against him and her bare skin press against his. He looked down and finally noticed she was in a pair of short and a black tube top that twisted in the middle of her chest so it formed around her breasts. All except for those she was bare and pressed against his own bare skin.

"Crystal, let him breathe," Macao said with a chuckle.

"I knew you were alive!" She said with a thankful laugh.

"Crystal?" Natsu shouted, staring at the blonde girl as she pulled back from Gray.

"Natsu!" She shouted happily, jumping off Gray and tackling Natsu to the floor. "I missed you!"

"Crystal," Makarov said speechless. "You've grown." He looked at her as if examining how much she has changed.

She sat up and smiled at Makarov, before he reached out and squeezed her boob. She looked down and pierced her lips before her, Mira, Lucy, and Erza punched him over the head, knocking him to the wall painfully.

"You didn't have to deal with them," Macao said, checking her over for injuries. "We could have dealt with them."

"No, you would have given them that money. They don't deserve that money." She pouted, jabbing Macao in the forehead with her finger.

"Don't tell me this little squirt is who you were talking about." Gajeel said, staring down at Crystal with a raised eyebrow.

"It is," Reedus said, nodding his head in confirmation. "If it weren't for her we wouldn't be together still in this guild."

"But she didn't have any magic," Levi said, looking at Crystal curiously.

"Sorry," Crystal said, shuffling her feet. "That was a lie. I had magic, and knew how to use it. I just didn't want to use it."

"So what changed your mind?" Wendy asked, poking Crystal in the side.

"Fairy Tail was being hurt. I couldn't sit by and let that happen." Crystal said, rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"None of us knew what she was capable of." Wakaba said with a chuckle. "When we were being attacked, suddenly Crystal ran up and attacked all of them using her magic. It shocked us that such a small girl had such immense power in her."

"What is your power exactly?" Lisanna asked, hoping it didn't bother her.

"Copying magic," Makarov said, sitting up and watching Crystal carefully. "The ability to copy and use any magic out there, and at the same time enhance that power to such a high degree."

"Master?" Elfman said, surprised. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew! I was the master of this guild!" He said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Mina, please don't be angry with him. I asked him not to tell anyone," She told them apologetically. "My power, it's not meant to be known. If my magic got into the wrong hands, then….you all can understand."

"Juvia doesn't like the new Crystal," Juvia said, huffing and crossing her arms.

"Why?" Crystal asked hurt as she looked at the water mage.

"Gray-sama is looking at Crystal-san more than Juvia!" She argued, stomping her foot.

Crystal looked over at Gray and stared in shock as Gray watched her every move, and looked her up and down repeatedly before turning away from her with a blush plain on his face. Crystal smiled and latched her arms around Gray's stomach.

"So now you decide to look at me." She teased, winking at him as he looked down at her.

"Crystal!" A voice boomed.

Her eyes turned serious as she let go of Gray, stood up straight, pointed her chin out, and narrowed her eyes. She turned her head slightly and held her ground as a shadow passed over Fairy Tail.

"I want Crystal! I know you're in there little girl! Come out and play!" He shouted, making the building vibrate from the sheer loudness.

Macao grabbed Crystal's wrist before she could take a step towards the door. "Don't do it Crystal."

Crystal gave him a light smile as she slid her wrist out of his hold. She held up her hand, fingers extended outward. "Five minutes."

Crystal gripped her fists next to her sides as she walked with deliberate steps towards the door.

"Maybe you should let me handle it?" Gildarts offered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Crystal tensed up and sucked in a breath as magic surged from his hand into her, filling her with the exploding magic instantly.

"No! Let me! I want to fight right now! I'm fired up!" Natsu said, patting her other shoulder.

Crystal's head began to swim as fire magic surged in after the exploding magic. Her necklace and emblem began to glow bright blue as the magic of the two powerful mages swirled around each other inside of her.

"Aw damn," She said, grasping her head tightly.

Her breathing grew heavy, and she gripped her emblem over her chest as she could feel the magic pushing against her to let it out.

"Crystal!" Macao said, running over to her with an outstretched hand.

Romeo, Gray, and Erza all put their hands out to help her to, but they all stopped as she jumped away from them.

"Don't touch me," She said angrily.

They flinched from her, surprised by the hostility. She was hunched over and breathing heavier than before as she looked as if she were in pain.

"Stand back," She commanded everyone.

"I'm coming in then!" The man shouted, before smashing through the door.

Crystal opened her eyes and stood up straight, lifting her hand up before sending the fire and exploding magic towards the giant as he loomed over her dangerously and powerfully. The giant didn't know what to expect as both magic's pummeled into him, sending him into the air and disappearing into a small piece of dust off into the sky.

Crystal stumbled back a step before falling to the ground on her bottom. She leaned back on her hands as she let her head fall back and her eyes close.

"What the hell? That was my magic!" Natsu shouted, running over to her and grabbing her shoulders. "How did you get my magic?"

"You're lucky I'm not using mine right now," She grumbled, feeling her muscles shake. "Did you not listen to a word Grandpa said?"

"Are you alright?" Romeo asked, looking at her carefully as he raised an eyebrow.

"You try sucking in both Natsu's and Gildarts' magic at the same time," She chuckled sarcastically. "It hurts like hell."

"Y'see, Crystal's magic has no limit to what it can do," Macao began to explain to the others who were staring in confusion and awe. "But her body has a limit as to how much it can take in, magnify, and let loose."

"Damn, that was way too strong," Crystal complained as she fell back onto the floor.

Gray walked over and picked her up; a habit from when she was a child and exhausted beyond belief. He walked over to one of the tables and sat down, setting her in his lap comfortably. The others stared in surprise at Gray acting so romantically before Crystal burst out laughing.

"I guess I climbed in your lap so much is habit now huh?" She said, looking up at Gray; her face now much closer to his and only a few centimeters away.

"I never expected Crystal to use her magic," Makarov said, jumping onto the counter of the bar and sitting down.

"I don't care about that now! How about we have a celebration!" Crystal cheered, raising the shouts of agreement and joy.

The celebration lasted for awhile as everyone welcomed back the Fairy Tail members they all thought they had lost. Drinks, food, jokes, fights, and more were going on in the Fairy Tail building, making it like it used to be in the old days.

"Pfft, I figured she would fall asleep." Wakaba said, staring at the sound asleep Crystal, turned sideways on Gray's lap and curled up against his body with her head in the nape of his neck.

"She hasn't sleep in a couple months now," Macao said, drinking the last of his sake. "I don't blame her for being tired."

"A couple months?" Mira said with a gasp.

"There is no way that girl could last a couple months without sleep." Laxus huffed, not believing them.

"She's been out protecting Fairy Tail, bringing in money, and looking for all of you." Lavi said, leaning back and reading a book.

"She never stopped believing that you were alive." Jet told them with a smile.

"Yeah, she was out everyday looking for you guys wherever she could!" Droy added, woofing down a giant piece of meat.

"Plus protecting Fairy Tail from all of those trying to take us down," Reedus said, painting a picture of Crystal fighting a hundred opponents. "She was always on constant look out."

"And she always had a job somewhere, earning money for Fairy Tail." Nab told shyly. "I don't think she every used a cent of that money for herself."

"Why would she do that?" Lisanna asked worriedly, peaking at Crystal.

"Because…." Macao said smiling at them. "…Fairy Tail was her home. It was the one place she had a family, and friends who cared about her. She couldn't let this place be taken and destroyed. Besides, she truly believed you'd return, and she wanted to make sure you had a place to return to."

"Dad may have the title as Guild Master, but Crystal was actually running the place and keeping it on it's feet no matter what happened." Romeo told them.

"There doesn't seem to be many jobs," Laxus said, peeking at the job board.

"Because there were never any." Nab said sadly.

"None?" Freed asked, "That's really sad considering,"

"Sad? It shows we've become weak!" Bickslow spat, angered by the thought.

"What jobs did she take then?" Evergreen asked.

Just as she had asked that, the doors slam open once again and girls and guys alike rush in with squeals of joy and hearts in their eyes. They run up and stop as they see Crystal lying asleep in Gray's lap, who was shirtless under her.

"Crystal-sama! She's with a boy!" One of the girl's squeals excitedly.

"As you can see, she's become quite the looker," Macao laughed. "She does modeling, babysitting, protecting, spying, thieving, whatever comes as a job."

"This is insane," Lucy said, watching the fans move around with camera's.

Crystal grumbled as she furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes before opening them and glaring at the fans. "Go away,"

"Kya! She's so hot!" They squealed in unison, before rushing out the door and away from the angry, tired mage.

"Ten more minutes," Crystal mumbled before falling back asleep on Gray.

"Let her sleep," Gray said, running his hand along her hair. "She needs it."

"And you don't mind?" Erza pushed on with a knowing look.

"Does it matter?" Gray asked, but smiled, showing he didn't care how close she was to him.

"Gray-sama! NO!" Juvia squealed, but deflated in defeat.


End file.
